


You Want Me Baby, I Dare You（中译）

by Cbiubiupikapika



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, Drag Queens, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Power Play, bottom!Thor, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbiubiupikapika/pseuds/Cbiubiupikapika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki是变装皇后，Thor初来乍到LA，他们都试图找到他们一直在搜寻的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me Baby, I Dare You（中译）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作的Notes：  
> 这个脑洞在我脑子困扰了好久，现在终于完成啦！这个题目是很耻地从Hedwig的《Tear Me Down》还有Angry Inch那里偷来的。  
> 还有，非常谢谢 hotpantshomo帮忙捉虫。

当Loki进门的时候，阿斯加德今天晚上已经是人满为患了，昏暗的店里到处是音乐和醉酒的笑声。他感到音乐中的低音不停撞击着他的胸腔，像是第二个心跳。  
Loki 向门卫很快的点了下头致意，瞥见台上正转圈的范德尔（也被叫做范妮）哼了一声，抓紧自己的衣服袋子、化妆包、假发盒子，挤过拥挤汗湿的人群努力回到后台。  
Loki还是迟到了。他当时不得不等待另一个迟到的咖啡师来换班，在那人来之前他都没法走。这真的很烦，但这种事时有发生，他现在还没办法辞掉那份白天的工作，但他希望他不久之后能成为全职的变装舞者。  
当Loki猛地推开换衣间的门的时候还有好几个变装皇后没穿衣服。Loki把衣服袋子扔在椅子上，其他的一堆东西扔在Bucky堆出来的“小商店”前面。  
“嗨，Loki。”Bucky在镜子里捉到Loki的眼睛，他还在修饰着下颌那的线条。他现在已经基本上变成了“Ava Andrews（夏娃·安德鲁）”了，他那迷人的20世纪四十年代的招贴女郎角色。  
“嗨，Bucky。”Loki在他旁边猛地坐下，用手搓了一下脸。  
“今天不太好过？”  
Loki叹了口气：“可不是么。”现在他坐了下来才真正感觉到一整天的疲惫扑面而来。  
“好啦，省省你的悲惨小故事说给别的想听的人吧。”  
Loki的眼睛充满嘲弄地看了他一下，“我还以为你喜欢我的悲惨小故事呢。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，“别发懒了赶紧准备起来，快弄漂亮。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Loki边站起来边抱怨，把化装的东西倒了出来。Loki真的很累，但他知道自己一会就要上台了，他所有的疲惫必须留在后台，没有什么能影响到在聚光灯之下的他。  
“嘿，你看见Steve了么？”Bucky问道，“他说他今天晚上要来的。”  
“没，sorry。”Loki说道，“他应该在，不过我实在没精力去注意。”  
Bucky点点头看起来有点失望，但其实他也没什么可担心的：只要Steve说了他会来那他一定会来。Steve是个很棒的人，高大，金发还有十足的美国范。有点古板，但也知道享受时间，有点难以相信的是他支持他的男朋友（指职业）。阿斯加德星期三、星期五和星期六有变装秀，Steve至少每周来一次看他的秀来支持他的男朋友。Steve和Bucky是绝对意义上的模范情侣，只要Loki看见他们，他们就必然在一块，如果Loki不是挺喜欢这俩朋友的话早就被他们肉麻出病了。  
Steve和Bucky看起来太顺利了，Loki如果说不嫉妒他们那他就是在撒谎。Loki一直有着很强的自尊心，他表现得强硬和独立，如果不这样，他绝对没有勇气来到一个他一点都不了解的城市追求他梦想中的职业。  
即使他从不需要什么人，那也不意味着他真的不想要。在LA的过去两年，Loki在这个圈不怎么幸运。他和一些人睡觉，但没有一个能真正走进Loki心里。即便Loki是变装皇后，但他也绝不是个轻易服从的角色，那些和他约会的人到最后一旦意识到Loki有多么的强势就会有威胁感然后离开他。Loki十分了解自己，他是激烈的，苛求的，在欲望上决不妥协的。他做不到为别人改变自己，如果那些人接受不了这个，那Loki也不值得为他们浪费自己的时间。  
Loki和Bucky在做好准备之前仍漫不经心地聊着天。Loki拿着化妆刷整理着妆容，Bucky已经化完了，他调整了一下他黑色假发上系着的代表胜利的带子。  
Loki坐下盯着镜子里的自己，他惺忪疲惫的双眼打量着这张熟面孔：瘦削的脸，明显的颧骨，锐利的绿眼睛，还有乱糟糟的削掉一边的及肩黑发。Loki用卡子把头发固定到后面方便化妆然后他戴上假发。  
他摸着下巴，考虑着今天晚上化什么妆。作为一个变装皇后，Loki在照镜子上花了很多时间，他学着了解自己的相貌特点，运用光影描绘脸颊的棱角以达到他想要的效果。  
当Loki一穿上那些衣服，他就像变了一个人，像一个异形者（shapeshifter），能变成任何他想要变成的人或东西。尽管他更倾向于中性化的风格，不过迷人点的造型对他来说也是信手拈来，有时候他想弄个邪恶女王之类的角色，想要统治世界什么的。他最喜欢的一套包括一件紧身胸衣，一个像是王冠之类的金色的有角的头盔，穿着人造皮草，戏剧性地在舞台上来回踱步。  
他并没有那么多时间，所以他迅速的确定了妆容。他很快化完了妆，然后把自己挤进紧身胸衣里，穿上黑色的皮革裙和及膝靴子。他垫上胸垫，把胶带在胸下面缠了几下造了个假沟，弄完这些又用了带珠光的绿色唇膏，最后带上他黑色中染了一丝绿色的bob头假发。  
Loki站在全身镜前面，最后对自己笑了一次，他看起来极富魅力，他自己也这么认为。他深呼吸了一下，走向舞台，感到肾上腺素释放的兴奋激荡在他的全身。  
“喔，Loki？”Bucky说着。  
Loki抬高了一只眉毛转身看着他。  
“别在台上把腿摔断了啊。”Bucky冲他笑嘻嘻地说道。  
Loki也回敬给他一个假笑，“哦，我猜你就想着我摔断呢，不过即便我残了一条腿，也没你整个人残。”Loki才不会放弃一个嘴炮别人的机会呢。  
【break a leg，祝好运的意思，这里洛基用了字面上的意思回bucky】  
Loki走向舞台把Bucky的笑声甩在身后，深呼吸着等着他上场的信号，他能听到人群因为Tony的笑话而发出的笑声。他翻了个白眼，Tony是个好主持不假，但总爱表演的过火还喜欢不停的说话，这让观众都等着急了。最后，Tony又说到了今晚的特别节目的时候，Loki知道该他上场了。  
“现在，女士们先生们！看看我们给你们准备的特别招待！只在阿斯加德——恶作剧小姐！”  
Loki最后深深吸了口气，随着要炸掉音响的开场歌曲《Fuck the Pain Away》上场。  
当Loki站上舞台的一刹那今天所有的压力都烟消云散了。尽管Loki已经表演这个有上百遍，当聚光灯打在他脸上人群爆发出欢呼时，他总有些神奇的新花样。他让音乐低下去直到音乐好像只是他的一部分，音响合成器和所有低音乐器都伴随着他的脉搏悸动。  
Loki昂首阔步地走过舞台就好像那是他的领地，他嘴里哼着歌脸上流露出玩味的撩人的表情。这首歌没有很多要记的歌词，这让Loki可以把更多精力放在跳舞上，填饱那些精力旺盛的人的眼球。  
在舞台上他能获得平常没有的力量，在台上他感到如此有力，因为这就是他赖以生存的东西。他享受掌握所有人的注意力，他可以把所有观众掌控在鼓掌之间。  
当Loki复又踱步到舞台另一侧的时候，他看见了人群里的Steve，就像没有任何疑问似的他肯定会出现在那，至少Bucky会开心了。不管怎样，Steve旁边的人倒是真正抓住了Loki的眼球。那是谁？Loki很想知道。那家伙简直太迷人了：高大宽阔，金色的头发，像个维京勇士。他的眼睛专心的跟着Loki，这让Loki表演的更投入了。他把他全部都表现出来，人群因此变得狂热，疯狂的绕着舞台，歌曲在此时达到了高潮。  
掌声爆发在Loki的耳朵里，他鞠躬致意，朝后台走去，但他能想到的全部都只有那个神秘男人鲜明的注视。  
***

Loki表演一结束就挤出人群抄近路找Steve和Bucky，正好碰见他俩从房间里出来。Bucky看起来真的很漂亮，他裹着头巾，红唇，复古的红色圆点紧身短泳衣露出他那长长的腿，和他大腿上有力的肌肉。Loki，当然了，才不会告诉Bucky他看起来不错，那会把Bucky的头搞大的，是吧？  
不过从Bucky脸上的笑就知道他很清楚Loki在想什么，他转了下眼珠，努力的阻止自己把它说出来。  
“Loki。”Steve笑着叫他。Loki倾过身去亲了下Steve的脸问候他，旁边的Bucky翻了个白眼，不过他们都知道这吻没什么恶意，Loki对Steve可没有当朋友以外的兴趣。  
“真高兴又见到你，顺便一提，你刚才干的真不赖。”  
“谢了。”Loki说道，笑着回应Steve。  
“哦，对了，这是Thor，我大学同学，他几个月前刚搬到LA。”  
Loki向Thor凑近一点，那男人离近了更加好看，一条简单的牛仔裤，黑色T恤露出他强壮有力的胳膊。Loki变装时一般比别人高，现在即使他穿着三英寸的高跟鞋也只是将将高过Thor。Thor很漂亮，但有着粗犷的肌肉线条：硬挺的下巴上有些胡渣，金色的长发在脑后绑成一个马尾，蓝眼睛被变装皇后们都要嫉妒死的长睫毛围住。  
“所以，你是恶作剧小姐？”  
Loki笑了出来，“是，不过你可以叫我Loki。”  
Thor笑了，他的脸似乎在发光，Loki几乎因此双膝发软。“很高兴见到你，Loki。”  
“我也是。”  
“你刚才特别棒。”  
“哇，谢了，”Loki说道，“很高兴你喜欢。”Loki很快的扫了一眼Bucky和Steve，然后那俩人很快的就加入了他们的朋友Natasha的对话里，一点注意力也不往Loki和Thor这边放了。  
“你知道，”Thor一边说着一边悄悄地把身子挪向Loki，“我挺喜欢你选歌的品味。”  
“嗯，那你可是够挑剔的。”Loki狡黠的会意一笑。  
“没准我是。”Thor说道。Loki喜欢Thor充满欢乐的笑，他的眼睛似乎闪烁着愉快的光芒。  
也许Loki只是单方面地在想，但看起来他们中间的确有点细微的化学反应，一点小火花可以长成燎原大火，但也有可能只能点燃一丛干草。  
Thor真的很甜心，Loki现在知道他为什么和Steve是好朋友了。Loki没和这种甜心式的家伙交往过几次，因为他们都不大能应付得了Loki，不过Loki觉得这次也许可以破个例。  
但就在Loki想对Thor说点别的什么的时候，Bucky非常适时的拍了下Loki的胳膊告诉他，他们得回后台了。Loki不由得感到有那么点失望。  
“也许什么时候我还会在这见到你。”Loki说着边把Thor的一绺头发别到了他的耳后。  
Thor一下子脸红了，Loki几乎没忍住他强烈的笑意，他太可爱了。  
“没准你会的。”  
***

一周后，Loki表演完某天晚上第一场秀回到换衣间的时候，他感到脉搏在兴奋的跳动。他大口大口的喝水，来了几次深呼吸，好从表演的兴奋中冷静下来，刚才他冲进酒吧好不容易才赶过人群。当他站到店中央的时候，他一下就认出了几张熟悉的脸：Steve在那，还带着Thor。  
这周自打见了Thor之后，Loki就开始向Bucky打听Thor的信息。尽管Bucky对他翻了白眼吊了一下他的胃口，Bucky最后还是告诉了他一些细节。Thor刚刚出柜，和家里闹翻了之后从堪萨斯搬到了LA。从Steve告诉Bucky的来看，Thor过的比以前开心。  
“真高兴又看见你，Thor。”Loki给了Steve一个吻面礼之后说道。  
“我也是。”Thor冲Loki笑着说道。这让Loki很想试一下去亲他的脸然后看看Thor会有什么反应。但他克制住了，他还没摸清Thor的想法，他不能把他逼得太紧。  
“哦，Bucky在那，我得过去了。”Steve说着就开始挤进人群，把Loki和Thor单独留在那儿。  
大多数人在一个热闹的酒吧里和一个不怎么熟的人单独留在一块都会有点尴尬，Thor看起来倒是一点都不介意。他很自信，摆着一个稳定的姿势，脸上带着轻松的笑容。  
“所以，你觉得LA怎么样？”Loki问道，他决定先从安全话题入手，问几个简单问题。  
“嗯，和我想的有很多不一样。我以前以为这到处是电影明星，每个人都住在临海洋房里。”Thor说着，他俩都笑了起来。  
“我猜你朋友和家里人要对这儿失望了。”  
“噢，那我倒是不知道，我觉得阿斯加德已经星光璀璨了。”Thor轻笑了一下，那看起来有些傻气但十分迷人。  
“你可真甜。”Loki说着拍了一下Thor的肩膀。Thor笑了起来，而Loki 只能想到他怎么这么漂亮，笑着的脸似乎盖过了一切。Loki情不自禁的想象Thor粗重的肱二头肌被绳子绑住的样子，就在他把他操的半死的时候他有力的双腿架在自己肩膀上的样子。  
“我相信Steve已经很好地带你参观过这里了。”  
Thor点头，“那当然，这里都很不错，但是，全都太陌生了。LA还有这些。”Thor说着，手比划着这个夜店。  
“这对你有好处，我在出柜这事上就从没做过这么多，你可能猜到了，我从出生那天就出柜了。”Loki笑着说。【指Thor因为出柜和家里闹翻来到LA】  
Thor很真挚的看着Loki，“你不该揭自己的短，你是这么……有勇气，你就是你自己，你也不会让别人挡你的路。”Thor说着，他的语气暗示出他这么看Loki，却并不这么看自己。他的自信看起来有点减损，这倒激起了Loki的好奇心，那儿一定有什么故事，Loki很想知道。  
“但是不管怎么说，”Thor耸了下肩驱除掉不安感，“Steve带着我转了LA，但也许你能给我讲讲这儿有什么规矩。”Thor斜着嘴笑了一下。  
“嗯哼，”Loki说着，装出仔细考虑的样子，“我猜可以，我毕竟是这城堡里最棒的皇后。”  
Thor大笑了起来，虽然他们还不怎么熟，但Loki发现他已经真的爱上Thor的笑了。  
“这没有比你更合适的导游了。”  
“也不是。”Loki说着，偷偷的上上下下的看着Thor，思考着下一句说些什么。Loki完全的享受着他们之间的进进退退，他还不想它结束的太快。  
“也许我们可以做个交易，我给你讲讲这里，你告诉我一些你的事。”Loki说着，从Thor的脸上看来他很明显的也在享受着他们之间小小的调情。  
“我不确定，”Thor说道，“我不确定你会不会对我擅长的事情感兴趣，除非你想要个木工来帮你造几个樱桃木柜子。”  
Loki笑道：“可能不会，考虑到我住的是个一室公寓，我不知道你还是个木工，Thor，你手上的活一定非常漂亮。”  
“的确。”Thor很简单的回到，Loki很喜欢他承认自己擅长的东西而不是假谦虚。  
“如果你长时间看蓝图的话，我猜你一定方向感非常强了。”  
Thor盯着Loki，有些困难的吞了下口水，他有点脸红，嘴唇轻轻分开：“我……我是。”他好像又被唤起了那种不适感，而Loki迟点才感受到那个信息。  
“嗯，”Loki说着，转移了话题给Thor一个喘息的机会。“如果我需要任何柜子的话我会告诉你的，但是现在我很高兴给你介绍阿斯加德的每一处细节。”  
Thor轻笑：“我很感激。”  
Loki得意地笑：“我得说我从不食言，不过那听起来就像个大谎话了。”Loki状似漫不经心的靠向Thor，用轻微的高度差使Thor向上看着他。别的人在这时也许会躲闪，但Thor的凝视变得深沉，在他自己意识到并把自己拉回来之前他已经靠向了Loki。  
有趣，Loki想。  
尽管Thor看上去是一个很随和的家伙，但他表面之下还隐藏着很多东西。某种焦躁和饥渴攫住了Loki，而Thor也有某种不安，致使Loki还不能大胆的下手。  
“我得回后台了，但是你下次务必要来看我的表演，Thor。我还有几首主要的歌，但是我每次都会做些改动，而且我上场顺序会变，所以什么时候到我上场了，你永远也不知道你会看到什么。”  
Thor冲着Loki笑，一股很轻的饥饿感又从他的眼睛里浮现出来。“我猜那是乐趣的一部分。”  
“哦，的确。”Loki说着脸上浮现出笑意，发出低低的咯咯声。这次他走之前轻轻地亲了Thor的脸一下，感觉到Thor的红脸暖烘烘的。  
***

几周过去，Thor和Steve来的次数越来越多。每次Loki表演的时候都能感受到Thor的视线，偶尔有几次Loki能从人群里一下子看见Thor，然后他们眼神会相遇。看到Thor如此出神地盯着他看就好像他是引领Thor走向黑暗的塞壬，使得Loki全身都愉快的轻颤。  
现在可以很明显的看出来Thor也对Loki很感兴趣，虽然Loki很想知道Thor什么时候能戳破窗户纸，但现在他很满意于他们之间的暧昧，他担心的是，这暧昧会止于前戏。  
随着他俩在Loki表演间歇的时候聊的越来越多，Loki的确如先前承诺的给Thor讲了阿斯加德里谁是谁，而他也如愿以偿的知道了一些关于Thor的片段。Thor很迷人，但他也不是空有一张脸，他真的很有吸引力。他告诉Loki他在堪萨斯成长的故事，还有他和他兄弟Balder之间的小矛盾，现在他兄弟住在科罗拉多州，他还说了他上大学时和Steve踢球的时光。在吵闹的音乐里，他们只能贴着耳根说话，Thor洪亮的声音和温热的呼吸撩拨着Loki的耳朵。这个时候，他们挨得如此之近，Loki能感到Thor身体的热度。就像他们第一次见面的那个晚上那样，Loki把Thor的一缕乱发捋到脑后，沉浸在把Thor弄脸红的愉悦里。  
Loki非常喜欢当Thor谈到木工活的时候眼睛闪亮的样子，他说跟坐在老爸建筑公司的办公桌后面比起来他更喜欢干动手的活。真的，Thor身上大概只有那么千分之一是Loki不喜欢的。尽管Loki责备自己不该这么容易被击倒，但被某人迷住的感觉其实还不错。  
一个星期六的晚上，Steve和Bucky在Echo 公园办了场party。Loki喝了点酒随意在party上闲逛，和其他的变装皇后还有各种朋友们聊着天。当他想一个人呼吸点新鲜空气的时候，他踏上了一个小庭院，令他惊喜的是，他看到Thor也在那。当Loki看到Thor的宽肩、屁股完美的绷紧了他的牛仔裤时忍不住笑了一下。这几周，他们之中一直是一个人围着另一个人转，也许今天晚上，该让他们的暧昧做出些改变了。  
“嗨，Thor。”Loki向他缓步走过来。  
“Loki，”Thor说着，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，“很高兴看到你，我一开始差点没认出你来。”  
“是啊，我猜你没看见过我不变装的样子。”他抿了一小口酒之后说道。伏特加给他的喉咙带来愉快的灼烧感。  
“所以告诉我，什么让你做出这些改变？Loki是怎么变成恶作剧小姐的？”Thor问道。Loki从Thor的笑里感到温暖，Thor看起来是打从心里喜欢他，而且他还挑了个Loki最喜欢的话题之一。  
Loki开始解释他是怎么开始的，Thor听得很认真，好像要抓住Loki说的每一个词。在Loki说到阿斯加德其他变装皇后时Thor开怀大笑，而他说到几种不同的变装风格时Thor又听得很认真。  
“Bucky是那种迷人的四十年代风格，我喜欢中性点的然后会在台上到处转。”  
Thor吞咽了一下唾液：“是，我……注意到了。”他视线中的灼热难以忽视。Loki和他眼神对上了，他想Thor终于要戳破窗户纸了。  
但Thor身体拉远耸了下肩，他身体语言是紧张闭合的。Loki皱起眉头盯着Thor，Thor为什么变得有点冷漠？  
“在搬到LA以前我从没和变装者接触过，这真的……很有趣。”Thor的语调十分踯躅，“我猜……我猜我并没有真正的搞懂变装，你很帅，我不知道你为什么要打扮成个女人。”  
Loki觉得心有些下沉而马上这种感觉就消失不见，被白色的，灼热的怒意代替。  
“喔，我知道了，”Loki平淡的说道，“你也不过是他们中的一个。”  
“谁们中的一个？”Thor问道，他现在的身体姿势十分紧张。  
“那些‘直男同志’中的一员，看轻我们这些更……多彩的人的一员。”  
【straight-acting，同性恋却表现得与异性恋无异】  
“听着，我不是想侮辱你--”  
“喔？那恭喜你毫不费力地做到了这一点。”  
Thor叹了口气：“Loki，听着，我只是想说变装有时候……会传递错误的信息。”  
“错误的信息。”Loki说着，用力地翻着眼睛，他猜自己要气爆血管了。  
“嗯，人们总在电视上看见变装皇后还有那种阴柔的家伙，他们觉得gay都是那样，你得承认某些程度上它给我们扣了坏帽子，他们只会把注意力放在你是gay上。”Thor说着，但当Thor说的时候，他听起来没他平常那么自信。他看起来有些弱势，声音缺乏说服力，好像他也不太确信自己在说什么，嘴里吐出的言词只是本能反应。  
Loki沉默地看着Thor自说自话。  
“还有很多像我一样的人，他们并不真正了解gay除非我们告诉他们。”Thor说道。  
哦，就这么自欺欺人吧宝贝，Loki充满敌意地想，他受够了Thor的小演讲。  
“行了，Thor，我得说你一个没‘搞懂’变装的人倒是在台上看我看的很入迷啊。”  
Thor看起来手足无措，脸被怒意和尴尬弄得通红。很明显，Loki抓住了要害，也没打算给他台阶下。他盛气凌人，估量着Thor，想着怎样把他逼到死角。  
Loki拍了下手：“对了，你在大学的时候踢足球来着是吧？很适合你，”他讽刺道，“但是那也没影响你的男子气概，归根结底，没有什么鬼东西能真正起到影响，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”Thor咬着牙说。  
“因为你爱阴茎，”Loki说着，把手有力地压到了Thor的胯上，使得Thor倒抽一口气。Loki一点也不惊讶Thor牛仔裤下面有些半硬，他感到自己的确把Thor钉的死死的。  
“你想要它在你的嘴里，你的屁股里，任何你能拥有它的地方。”Loki说着话捏紧了抓着阴茎的手，使得Thor再度喘息。  
Thor彻底的语塞了，他的蓝眼睛睁大，好像一只处在车前灯里的鹿。Loki向他倾过身，贴在他耳边。  
“你表现得如此硬汉，而你真正想要的是像一个下流的、贫贱的荡妇去弯腰接纳一个阴茎。”他说着，愉快地享受着Thor哽塞的声音。  
然后，Loki松开Thor的阴茎把他推开。“我只是一个和你一样的男人，Thor。”Loki皮笑肉不笑的说，“咱们之间唯一的区别就是我能承认我想要什么，而你不能。”  
Loki最后看了Thor一眼然后转身离开了。  
头也不回的离开。  
***  
几周过去了，Steve仍然来看秀，而Thor却没有和他一起来了。Loki不能说他很吃惊，Thor明显羞惧于承认他喜欢的东西，他不会再来阿斯加德了，他是个懦夫。  
一个星期三的晚上，Loki正为节目做准备，他第二个上场。Bucky刚表演完个人秀，踩着兴奋的步子径直奔向Loki。  
“Loki，”Bucky兴奋的说着拉过一只椅子坐下，“你绝对猜不到我刚在人群里看见谁了。”  
Loki挑起了一只眉毛：“谁？”  
"Thor."  
Loki转了个圈面向Bucky，“真的？他和Steve一起来的？”  
“哦，他自己来的，他自己一个人在那，Steve今天晚上没来。”  
有趣，Loki想。  
“嘿，Bucky，帮我个忙？”Loki说着话在纸上潦草地写了个歌名。这是一首他不常唱的有点儿老的歌，但这是个扰乱Thor的机会，他不会让这个机会白白流失的。  
“你要干什么啊？”Bucky很狐疑地问道。  
“就是点小乐子，”Loki说，“我得继续准备了，如果可以的话你能变得可爱点吗？把这个给DJ，我要换曲目。”  
Bucky拿过纸条看了之后哈哈大笑，他一边笑一边摇头：“你真是个混蛋。”  
Loki微笑，感觉很得意。“是啊，但我是个好看的混蛋。”  
***

当Tony叫到他名字的时候，Loki在变暗的灯光中跳上舞台。他摆了个姿势深深吸了口气，站到要表演的预留位置上。他很清醒冷静，不过兴奋的边缘正渐渐逼近他。他能感到屋子里所有人的能量，大家都在压抑着呼吸等着他。  
当聚光灯打到他身上的时候En Vogue的《My Lovin’(You're Never Gonna Get It)》前奏正好响起。Loki得意地笑着，昂首阔步地穿过舞台，他的黑短裙露出他的长腿。他沉浸于音乐中舞蹈着，甩动着他黑色的长卷发，嘴唇吐出低语。欢呼和口哨声在他的耳朵里回响，他还听见人群中有人跟着他一起唱。  
【En Vogue，美国R&B四人女子团体，成立于1989年，根据Billboard统计，她们是90年代第18成功的艺人，是历史上最为成功的女子团体之一。她们登上Billboard榜单的总周数高达2800周。都是漂亮的黑人辣妹！《My Lovin’(You're Never Gonna Get It)》，意为“我的爱（你永远都别想得到）”很热辣性感的歌，想听的话请戳：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjY2NDUwNzI=.html 】  
当Loki看向观众的时候，没用多久他就认出了Thor，就站在舞台的左侧。他专心地看着Loki，捕捉每个瞬间。Loki简直忍不住想要大笑因为这感觉真的很好。他忽视着Thor，只是在绕着舞台扭臀还有摇摆身体的时候越过肩偶尔瞥他一眼。  
现在还不是真正伤害Thor的时候，他转到舞台左侧，蹲下来，直直盯着Thor，嘴巴一遍遍唱着“never gonna get it（永远别想得到）”。  
Loki用过去几个月做了好几次的动作来结束表演：伸出手，把Thor的头发拨到脑后。Thor艰难的吞咽了一下，两人视线短短的交汇了一刻，随即Loki起身迈着重重的步伐离开了。  
在表演的末尾，Loki笑着鞠了个躬，人群冲他欢呼。令他觉得奇怪的是，他并没有像他想的那样感受到胜利的愉悦。尽管Loki还在因Thor生气，并且也很享受让Thor不太好过的感觉，但他们之间愚蠢的操蛋的吸引力还在那。实在很不公平的是，Thor真的很迷人，尤其是刚才在台上看着Loki时他脸涨红、嘴唇分开的样子。  
***  
当Loki回到换衣间的时候他的肾上腺素还在飙升。他有点惊讶换衣间居然没人，但是他想其他人一定都出去混到观众里了。Loki今晚是最后一个上场的。  
Loki自己倒是没什么跑去当观众的心思，他现在累急了只想卸完妆赶紧回家躺下。他熟练的脱掉鞋、裙子和胸垫，把它们都放在椅子上。他手伸到两腿之间脱下束缚内裤，把阴茎从那个小地方解放出来，呼了口气。Loki坐下来叹着气，舒展开两条长腿，不过他还没把假发摘下来。  
【束缚内裤，我实在不知道中文怎么叫这个东西，就是通过穿它来掩饰阴茎曲线，让那里“看起来”像女生。】  
Loki把假发摘下来放到泡沫模型上，这时他听见有人敲门。  
Loki裹上裙子站起来。  
“进来。”Loki说着，怀疑地看着那门缓缓打开。  
是Thor。  
“你上这干吗？”Loki交叉双臂怒视着Thor。  
Thor笨拙地站在门前，高大笨重的身体好像都要把门给填上了。  
“我来看你的秀，我……我就是不能停止想着你。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，“多可悲啊你。”  
Thor迈进房间的时候叹了口气，“瞧，我真的为我之前说的感到抱歉，我是个混蛋，这没什么可辩解的，我侮辱了你谋生的职业，因为我总是胡言乱语，你值得更好的。”  
难过的Thor真他妈的好看，Loki被这家伙搞的心神不宁。当他坦率真诚的时候，他是那么善良迷人，就像Loki一开始想的那样。Thor也许是有一大堆情感问题，但他也是会愿意做出改变、承认错误的人。  
Thor叹了口气，“Loki，事实上我真的很喜欢你，比我以前遇到的人都要喜欢，我是太混蛋了才不承认这一点。”  
Loki沉默良久看着Thor，“想要重新获得我的好感可不简单，不过这是个好开头。”  
Thor点着头，试探地冲他露出一个笑。“你是这儿最不可思议的存在，你知道的。”  
Loki得意的笑了，“哦，真的？”他说着话悄声前移，进到Thor的私人空间。直到他们之间只剩下几英寸的距离，他能感到Thor的散发出的热量。Loki兴奋于高跟鞋带给他的轻微的身高差，这使得Thor不得不抬起头撞上了他的视线。  
Thor困难地滚动着喉咙：“嗯，你很了不起。”Thor说道，但是这可不足以让Loki满意。  
也许回到阿斯加德已经花了Thor不少力气，但Loki还在生气，他要把他推得更深，他想知道自己做到哪一步会使得Thor退缩，他想知道Thor到底有多剧烈的想要Loki给他些什么。  
Loki的手指在Thor的大腿上端舞蹈着，Thor急促的呼吸着，眼睛没办法从Loki的视线中移开。Loki移动着拇指去碰触Thor的下唇，Thor伸出粉色的舌头舔了它一下，Loki感到一股锐利的情欲从内部升起，他冲Thor摇了摇头。  
“哦宝贝，你不知道你在和我做什么。”  
Thor艰难的吞咽了一下但他坚定地回应着Loki的视线，他眼中闪烁着坚定的光。  
“也许我不知道，但是你知道。”  
他们的视线紧紧缠绕着，Loki的全部世界缩小，赤裸的向往着Thor的视线。  
“锁上门。”Loki说着，声音低沉充满欲望。当Thor快速地遵从了他的指令时，他感到他的欲火迅速的点燃。  
其他姑娘们一定会对Loki生气的，但其实他也不在乎，他们之所以不在没准都是Bucky搞的鬼，他很有可能看到Thor进后台了然后告诉大家千万别进去。Loki晚点要谢谢他，但现在可没工夫考虑那个：Thor正在他的臂弯里，他们不顾一切的热吻，Thor的胡渣蹭着Loki的面颊。总之可不是现在。  
Loki把腿伸进Thor的两腿之间，Thor发出一声窒息的呻吟，他滚烫的阴茎抵着大腿。随着每个愈加亲密的动作，Loki变得更硬，他迷失在Thor大量的男性味道中，迷失在木匠放在自己身上的粗糙双手中。Loki专心致志地挑逗着Thor就像他一直以来渴求的那样，他们的大腿甜蜜地厮磨着，他几乎因强烈的吻而感到疼痛。他想要Thor的一切，想要用力的操他，让他再也不敢从他身边逃开。  
Loki的手滑进Thor的T恤里面，使得Thor颤动了一下。他似乎明白Loki想要什么，他把自己从长到要窒息的吻中拉开，一把脱掉衣服扔在一边。  
“Mm，”Loki低吟出声，他的手游走在Thor臂膀温暖结实的肌肉上。他的肌肤温暖可餐，又十分柔软。Loki爱死了Thor被自己的手指探索后面时发出的呻吟，他抓住Thor的一小撮头发用力一拉，Thor被迫向后弯着脖子发出“嘶嘶”的声音，Loki开始饥渴地亲吻着Thor的脖颈，到处留下红色的唇印。  
“Loki。”Thor呻吟着在Loki的吻中弯成一个拱形，Loki在Thor的喉咙上舔出一条长长的湿痕然后把Thor推了开。  
Thor凌乱地大口喘息盯着Loki，他的脖子和吻肿的嘴唇上留有Loki唇膏的痕迹。  
“把裤子脱了。”Loki嘶哑地说道。  
一开始Thor的手有点抖，但他按照Loki说的做了，他迅速地脱掉鞋子裤子把它们和T恤扔到一起。  
Loki盯着Thor，扼杀掉一声呻吟，看着他如此彻底的，夺目的，全裸在他面前。Thor全身绷紧，肌肉随着欲望而轻颤，Loki的眼睛好像要把他吸进去。Loki不弱，但是Thor……Thor可以轻易把他打倒，但现在Thor想做的只有屈服，把他的力量像礼物一样献给Loki，这种感觉令Loki心醉。  
Thor露着金色的肌肤，有力的肌肉，他粗长发红的阴茎骄傲地向上指着。如果Loki不想真的狠狠地操翻Thor，那他现在就应该挪腿然后把这欲望咽下去，只用舌头撩拨Thor直到他乞求高潮。  
“下一次吧。”Loki想，因为他知道对他俩任一个来说只做一次都远远不够。Loki可以说他现在只是挠到了Thor问题的表面，他还要把剩下的问题一个一个解决掉，用一些下流的方式。  
“弯腰。”Loki说着，自大地比了个手势。  
Thor漂亮的后背一下占满了Loki的眼睛，他强迫自己压抑下一声呻吟。Thor的小洞完全暴露在外，阴茎和双球陈沉重地悬在两腿之间。Loki向前移动了一小步把手放到了Thor的屁股上，缓慢地顺着Thor的臀部曲线移动着手指，使得Thor哆嗦了一下，他的手指向下滑动，抚摸Thor粗壮结实的大腿然后一下握紧了Thor的阴茎和双球。  
“噢！”当Loki用力抓住他那里抽动了几下的时候，Thor从喉咙里滚出了低沉的呻吟。Loki把他的手从那里拉开，Thor又发出了抗议的哼哼声。Loki发出轻柔的笑声，他要让Thor最终在他手上高潮，但不能让他自己碰自己。  
Loki舔湿了自己一只手指，压在Thor洞口，Thor感到濡湿的指尖抵在那，发出了了一声咕哝。Loki抓着Thor的头发，拽起他的头，强迫他看向镜子里的Loki。  
“我之前那么说你一点没错，是吧？”Loki说着，“你就是想要弯腰被干，是不是？”  
“是，求你。”Thor哽咽出声。“我第一眼看到你就在想这个。”  
“别担心，我会把你伺候好的，Thor。”Loki说着，粗哑的嗓音许出下流的承诺。  
Loki松开Thor的头发，脱掉自己的裙子扔到一边，全身赤裸只着一双高跟鞋。他胡乱摸索着周围，从装着日常服装的包里够出牛仔裤，从屁股口袋的地方摸出钱包，掏出避孕套和小袋润滑剂——他放在那以备不时之需的，比如现在这种情况。准备总是有价值的嘛。  
Loki挤了点润滑液在手指上开始扩张Thor，Thor剧烈地紧绷着还十分火热，Loki只是想着进入其中的感觉就又硬了一些，他一边宠溺地轻拍着Thor的背，一边用坚硬的手指打开他。  
“我赌你在夜里用手指弄你自己，幻想有个完美的粗大的阴茎撑开你。”  
Thor不说话，但他柔软的呻吟泄露了他。  
“你以前让别人干过你吗，Thor？”Loki说，这时他已经放进了三根手指，无情地操弄着他。  
“我……有”，Thor说着，背羞耻地拱了起来好让Loki的手指进得更深点。“有过几个。”  
“但他们‘做’的不对，是么？没有给你你真正需要的。” Loki说着，用手指来回抽插着Thor。Thor在他抽出来的时候呻吟了一声，Loki轻声笑着撕开安全套，捋着套到了阴茎根部。  
“我看他们都被你的力量吓到了，不知道该怎么把你摆在你应有的位子上。”  
Loki弯下身子贴在Thor背上，在他耳边低语：“但是我可以做到，Thor，相信我可以。”Loki说着话，感到Thor的全身都在他身下战栗。  
“那你就做。”Thor回应道，语调里有一丝违抗。尽管Loki因为这个吼了他，但他悄悄地被这点挑战激起了兴奋之情。看起来Thor没那么容易被驯服，这倒也不错，这会让Loki使Thor乞求着尖叫出他名字的时候更加满足。  
Loki不再有任何犹豫，他对准阴茎慢慢地插进Thor身体最烫的地方。当Loki彻底连根没入的时候，两个人都舒了一口气，Loki的阴囊就在那安静地抵着Thor的屁股。他牢牢握住Thor的臀，然后开始非常缓慢地抽动，让Thor感知着他的每一英寸。Thor里面太热太紧了，一部分的Loki简直想无所顾忌地贯穿他，但更大的一部分想要慢慢品尝。Thor努力向后靠，想要从Loki那得到更多，但紧接着屁股上就结结实实的挨了一巴掌，提醒他现在是谁说了算。  
“Loki…”Thor呻吟着，但是Loki不改变他的步调，他只是持续地保持着精准的缓慢操着Thor，强迫他享受身体里Loki的家伙带给他的甜蜜的折磨。Thor的双腿轻微的哆嗦着，因为他尽力克制着不动，只承受着Loki想给他的。他的呼吸吃力又轻飘飘的，渴求的呻吟不断从他嘴唇里溢出来。“你看，Thor，”Loki的戳刺终于提起了速度，“承认你想要什么不是很好么？”  
“是，哦天呐是。”Thor一边向后迎合着Loki的戳刺一边呻吟着。  
“如果你不是这么该死的倔的话，我们大可以几周前就这么做了，但是没关系，我们会把过去的时间补回来的。”  
“哦操，Loki，别停，求你。”  
Loki狠狠地拍打着Thor的臀部，使得他吼出声。“看镜子，Thor，看着我，”Loki命令道，“看看你自己，像个荡妇一样弯着腰，像你一直想要的那样被操着。”  
还有，哦，多么漂亮的一幅景致：Loki用力干着Thor，Thor弯着腰，绝望地在Loki身下，金色的头发被Loki紧紧地攥住，而Loki脸上的妆也花了一片。Thor是如此的原始未经雕琢，如此的美丽和敞开，使得Loki发现自己已经轻易地沉溺于他。当Loki凶狠地操进Thor身体里的时候，他的每条神经都在着火，血液因对Thor狂热的渴望而鼓噪，想要极尽可能地占有他。Loki感觉如此的美妙和难以置信，因为他终于找到了这样一个人，可以独自承受他、面对他的炽烈。  
“再用力点……”Thor从牙缝中挤出声音来。  
Loki又打了Thor屁股一下，完全地满足于弄得Thor惊叫。“用不着你来告诉我做什么，Thor。”Loki说道。尽管他又拾起了他的骄傲，但这实在太棒了根本无法停止或减慢速度，而且Loki本身的自制力也已经到了临界点。他残忍地毫无保留地干着Thor，让他只能在自己身下蜷曲呻吟。现在整间屋子都填满了饥渴的呻吟与响亮的肉体啪啪声，如果Loki不是已经穿着高跟鞋在一个礼拜之内跳了三个晚上，他满可以用蛮力撂倒Thor狠狠干他。  
他们在镜中盯着彼此，Loki把Thor的样子尽收眼底，十分得意于自己的床技。Thor简直太漂亮了，头发凌乱不堪，汗湿的额头微蹙着，脸上还有蹭上去的妆，他涣散的双眼充斥着情欲，嘴里发出咕哝的声音向后迎合着Loki的每一次撞击。  
Loki俯下身握住Thor的阴茎，那话儿沉甸甸的沾满了滑腻的前液，他用力地揉搓着他。  
“你快到了，是吧？”  
“求你……”  
“看着我，”Loki说道，“为我高潮。”  
“哦天！”Thor叫喊出声，他的瞳孔放大，后背的肌肉绷紧，两条腿因为高潮的到来打着哆嗦，全部都射在了Loki手上。  
Loki此时也快了，Thor的洞紧紧环住他的阴茎，剧烈的快感简直无法抵抗，随着高潮的到来，他厚颜无耻地呻吟出他的快感。他瘫在Thor背上，两人都努力试着找回呼吸，而Loki的阴茎这时仍旧深深埋在Thor体内。  
当他终于觉得自己能动的时候，Loki抽了出来，把避孕套撸了下来扔到垃圾箱里。两个人都感到双膝发软筋疲力尽，一起瘫坐到了地板上。Thor一只胳膊环住Loki，把他拉近，嘴里发出愉快的哼哼声。尽管Loki不那么喜欢搂搂抱抱，但Thor看起来却需要极了，可是Loki觉得自己给他的可远远多于这些。（Though Loki wasn't usually a cuddler, Thor seemed to crave touch and Loki felt like he had more than earned it.）  
他们视线相交，慢慢地笑了出来。Thor开始咯咯咯地笑，而Loki简直不能控制自己，不停地大笑。房间里满是欢快的声音，他们倚靠向彼此，笑得太用力眼泪都流出来了。Loki对于今晚的变化非常满意，他已经很难记起来上一次和别的人这么享受了。  
当他们的笑声终于停下来的时候，Loki猛地扑向Thor吻住他，濡湿且混乱。Thor热诚地亲回去，Loki顿时失去了全部的时间感，忘掉了除Thor嘴唇之外的一切感觉。  
“Mm…”Loki哼哼着和Thor分开好让他们获取些空气，他倚着Thor，一只胳膊环在Thor的背上，手放在Thor的颈窝处，手指慢慢伸进Thor的头发里摩挲着他，Thor愉快地哼气，弯进抚摸里，好像一只餍足的狮子。  
Loki盯着他，看着Thor脸上极愉悦的表情，那种简单的自信又回到了他脸上，但现在看起来舒服多了，好像终于卸掉了身上的一块石头。  
“所以，你下次秀是什么时候？”Thor问。  
“星期五，你来么？”  
Thor咧嘴一笑，“我不会错过的。”  
Loki也用笑回他，已经想象出表演结束后要对Thor做的所有邪恶的事，或者，表演之前也行。  
“你知道吗，你脸上带着我抹上去的妆看起来还不错，没准哪天我们把你也打扮打扮弄上舞台。”Loki说完，十分高兴地看到Thor抖了一下。


End file.
